My Best Friend Forever
by Lidi999
Summary: Victoire Weasley can't help but be so shocked when she starts her fourth year at Hogwarts. She is in love with her best friend since they were babies, Teddy Lupin. This story shows the point of views of both Teddy and Victoire.
1. Chapter 1: Victoire's problem

My Best Friend.

Chapter One:

"Please Vic?"  
>"No."<br>"Pretty please?"  
>"No!"<p>

"PLEASE VICTOIRE?" Teddy was on his knees in front of me.  
>I glared at him. "Your so lazy Ted." I rolled my eyes.<p>

He stood up. "So you'll do it?"  
>I rolled my eyes and pulled his potions homework towards me. "Oh thank Vicky! I love you." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Your lucky Teddy," I said, "And my name isn't Vicky." Teddy just laughed and I sighed as he turned to play exploding snap with some of his friends. _"I love you." _He had said, he loved me! I knew it was as a sister that was all he ever counted me as, a sister, someone to pick on. I sighed, I really felt like slamming my head into the potion book I was holding.

I was in my fourth year and before this, yes I treated Teddy like my brother. Just my brother, and then fourth year and I had to climb on the train and all the sudden seen Teddy in a new light? I hate my life. I bent over Teddy's homework and I started writing. Every now and then I heard Teddy laugh and my heart would pick up again.

"Hey Victoire." Anna said coming to sit beside me. Anna was my best friend next to Teddy.

"Hey." I sighed.

Anna made a face, "What's got my best friend down?"

"Teddy stinking Lupin." I sighed.

"What?" Anna asked, I shook my head and looked up. Teddy was sitting with his buddies, laughing his head off, his hair flashed green, I giggled. "Do you _like _him?" Anna cried.

"SH!" I yelled slapping her arm. "Yeah but he doesn't know that and he doesn't see me like that." I said.

"Hmmm. Well don't worry, Dr. Anna is in the house."  
>"Anna! I know that look! Please, please for me don't do anything." Anna crossed her arms. "Anna you must promise!"<br>"Fine," Anna said rolling her eyes, "I _promise._"

Anna then got up and turned away from Teddy and his friends and headed up the girl's dormitory. I was alone for all of five seconds.

"Hey Vic, how's it going." Teddy asked plopping down beside me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I said.

Teddy nodded, I could feel his eyes burning into my face, and my cheeks were getting warm, why did Teddy Lupin do that to me?

"Vic?" Teddy asked, he was awfully close to me. I nodded. "I'm going to bed." He got up and I really wish he didn't, he smiled at me and headed up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Teddy's Unreal Love Life

Chapter Two:

_"Tell her!"  
>"NO!"<br>"WHY NOT?"  
>"She doesn't think of me that way!"<br>"You don't know."  
>"I do know!"<br>_At this moment, I Teddy Lupin, lay in bed staring at the ceiling. My problem, I, I was in love, with Victoire, my best friend! She would never know, because I knew she didn't think of me that way.

_"You grew up together, why would she love you?" _My mind screamed, she wouldn't. She thought of me as a brother, nothing else! I soon fell into a restless sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I got dressed and walked down into the common room. Victoire was sitting on the sofa, her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, she was talking to Anna.

When Anna caught sight of me, she giggled and darted off, "What was that about?" I asked, sitting down beside Victoire.

"How am I suppose to know?" She laughed. "Oh!" She gasped and bent over, in to her bag. "Here," She said, handing me a piece of paper. "Your potions paper." She said.

"Thanks." I said, as I took the paper, our finger tips brushed over each other, Victoire quickly pulled away. To cover that up, she coughed.

"You want to go to breakfast?" I asked, Victoire nodded. We got up and shuffled out the portrait hole.

We got down to the Great Hall, which was so loud I could barely hear myself think. Victoire smiled at me and went to sit beside Anna, I shrugged sadly and went to sit with my friends.

"Come on Ted, morph your face!" David cried.

I shook my head.

"What's the matter Lupin?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I stood up, "See you later." I headed outside and down to Herbology.

Professor Longbottom was already there. "Wow, Teddy this is the earliest I've ever seen you for class." He laughed.

I smiled, "Thanks Uncle Neville." Expect for when we, being Victoire and I, were in class we called Neville, Uncle Neville even though he wasn't our Uncle just a really good friend of our families.

Uncle Neville smiled, "You know next year I'll have a ton of kids calling me Uncle." I laughed, Rose and Albus were going to be joining Hogwarts in the next year, James, Albus' older brother was already here.

"You sure will Uncle Neville." I smiled.

Just then a couple more kids started to file in one of who was Victoire.

"Hey Ted! Hey Uncle- I mean, hello Professor Longbottom." Neville turned away laughing, the other students stared. Victoire placed herself at a table beside me.

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Professor Longbottom called the class to order, and Victoire turned away from me.

After the lesson Victoire gathered her books, gave me a smile and ran off to Anna who was giggling so hard her face was bright red. I rolled my eyes. "Girls." I muttered and headed down towards Muggle Studies. This was one class I didn't share with Victoire. As I was walking in someone grabbed my upper arm, I spun around it was Anna.

"Hey Teddy!" She cried, I rolled my eyes. "Hey, have you heard?"  
>"Heard what?" I asked, tapping my foot.<p>

"About Victoire's new boyfriend?"

"What! I mean, when did this happen?" I cried.

"This morning, Victoire and Ben are now dating." Anna smiled and turned and skipped off.

BEN! What? _"Told you." _

_ "Oh shut it." _

I shook my head sadly and walked into class.

Could my life be any worse?

Wait **DON'T **answer that, I don't want to know!


	3. Chapter 3: Victoire's New Love

Chapter Three:

The common room was louder then normal, Everyone in Gryffindor picked to night to have a party, expect me. I sat on the sofa staring at my hands, and every now and then glancing up. Victoire was twirling around with Ben. She was smiling and laughing, her blonde hair was put up in a braid. She looked wonderful.

_"See she never loved you, doesn't even think of you." _My brain told me, I had to do all I could to stop from crying.

After awhile people started getting tired and Victoire came walking towards me.

"Hey Teddy!" She cried. I nodded. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I muttered standing up, "I'm going to bed, night Victoire."

I headed up to bed and climbed in, I pulled the blanket up to my chin. I didn't want to think.

In the morning I was grumpy, and it was worst when I pasted Victoire who at the same time leaned into to kiss Ben.

I rolled my eyes and stormed out and down to breakfast.

"Teddy! What's up man!" James Potter came and sat down beside me.

"Hey James." I ruffled his hair. James stuck out his tongue.

"What's up?" He asked again.

"Nothing much."  
>"Where is Victoire."<br>"You ask to many questions." I grunted.

"Do you _love _Victoire." James asked leaning over his plate.

I glared at him, "Your to young to know what love is." I stood up and exited the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes, as I went , I was heading to potions when I realized I didn't have my textbook. I turned and ran up the stairs and burst into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Aww." A girlish voice said.

"It's true." replied a boy.

I looked up, over the head of the sofa I could see Victoire and Ben. I frowned I "accidently" dropped my book, both spun around.

"Oh, hi Teddy." Victoire smiled. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Just came to get my potions book." I said.

"Its that time already?" Victoire cried jumping up, I nodded. "Oh then I'm coming with you." I nodded again. I ran and got my potions book, then I came back Victoire had her school bag over her shoulder.

"Bye Ben." She said, then we exited the portrait hole. Victoire was awfully cheerful, blabbing about Ben. I wanted to throw up.

"So what's with your bad mood?" Victoire asked placing her hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing."  
>"Aw come on Ted, you can tell me."<br>"Really it's nothing," I said, while I thought, _"I'm just so in love with you and you can't see that!"_

"Teddy, I'm your best friend forever, tell me, is it girls?" She pleaded.

"Nah, just... tired." I lied.

"Oh... ok." Victoire said, she looked disappointed, she turned away, her blonde hair sashaying as she walked away. I sighed and took my seat in the back of the classroom. Victoire sat in front of the room and all I could do was stare at the back of her head.

Girls were complex. That's all I could think. Complex like a math problem. Meant for headaches.

** Authors Note: Thanks for all the favorites! YOU GUYS ROCK! Poor Teddy. The next chapter will be back to Victoire's point of view.**

**Till then read my other stories or review this one, tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure this won't be more then ten chapters, not quite sure yet though. **


	4. Chapter 4: Teddy's Grumpy Mood

Chapter Four:

After all my classes I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Anna!" I cried as I walked in. Anna leaned over the sofa.

"Oh Hi Victoire!" She smiled, I joined her on the sofa. "How is Teddy?" She asked.

"Grumpy, totally grumpy, and when I asked him he said he was just tried."

"That's great!" Anna cried.

"No its not Anna, Teddy would tell me if he didn't like Ben, and he hasn't so Teddy doesn't love me." I sighed.

Just then the portrait hole swung open. Teddy walked in.

"Hey Teddy!" I cried, smiling. Teddy nodded, but didn't say anything.

The portrait hole flew open again, this time Ben came trailing in. Teddy rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he turned and walked off, I wanted to cry out but it was too late. Ben had spotted me.  
>"Hey Victoire." He said coming to sit beside me on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder.<br>"Hi." I muttered, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong Victoire?" Ben asked, looking into my eyes.

"Nothing...just tried." Then I pushed off the sofa and ran up to the girl's dormitory, I was lucky it was still empty and I pulled the covers over my head and wept.

In the morning when I woke up, I too was grumpy and stormed by Teddy, who looked utterly shocked. I headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Victoire!" James, my very aggravating but loveable cousin came to sit beside me. I smiled.

"Hey." I said, I looked up over James head, Teddy was walking in he looked at me and rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Are you mad at Teddy?" James asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"Sort of James."  
>"He was mad at breakfast and I asked him if he loved you, he said I'm too young to know about love."<br>I burst out laughing. "You are James." James crossed his arms. I hugged him once more.

"Don't be mad James." I said as I finished breakfast, "You should be happy, love stinks I promise." I stood up at the same time Teddy did at the end of the table, I frowned, and shuffled past me and I ran down the hall to outside to Herbology.

"Hello Victoire." Uncle Neville greeted me. I nodded. "Is something wrong?" He asked leaning over his desk. "I don't mean to be pushy." He quickly added.

I shrugged, "I don't really know Uncle Neville, I started dating Ben, and now Teddy won't talk to me and he always seems mad at me."  
>"Maybe he is jealous." Uncle Neville said as he pulled a plant off the self.<p>

"Jealous? Of what?" I asked,

"You and Ben, maybe he likes you Victoire."

"Uncle Neville not to be rude, but Teddy thinks of me as his sister, that's about it."  
>"Oh, but Victoire people change. You know my wife, Luna, right? Well when I meant her I thought she was completely crazy. But some how when we were fighting the last wizard war something hit. I knew if Luna was to die I would be crushed. That's how we came to be."<p>

"Uncle Neville, but Teddy and I were babies together, we pushed each other teased each other and started Hogwarts together its been the same guy, same Christmas, same summer. The most Teddy changes his is hair."  
>"Ah his hair, that is a key, Tonks, Teddy's mother, changed her hair on how she felt, have you realized that Teddy's hair hasn't been its normal blue. I have its now a very dull and boring brown and I know your fellow classmate, he is not boring. Quite loud."<p>

"Uncle Neville-" I started to argue back, but the greenhouse door burst open and Teddy came walking in.

"Morning Uncle Neville." He smiled, and I glanced at his hair, it was indeed brown. Teddy hated brown. Hated brown then any other color, he always gave me stuff in the bright colors, I had sweaters of all colors from him, not brown.

Teddy turned around, "What are you staring at Victoire?" He asked.

Since when had he called me Victoire? I was Vicky or Vic.

"Nothing." I whispered. Though inside I wanted to jump over the table and strangle Teddy, I really did. I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. The only thing that stopped me was class being called to order. I felt depressed after class when Teddy jumped up and ran out like he was on fire normally he waited on me. I was heading towards History of Magic, when Ben stepped in front of me.  
>Oh how great.<p>

"Hey Victoire." He said, "Here." He handed me a note. I took it and opened it. It was from my Uncle Harry.

"Thanks Ben." I said walking off.

_Dear Victoire,_

_I have been sending letters to Teddy lately and he hasn't responded. I know he is ok and well and moving around or I have about a million owls from you. Victoire would you please tell Teddy to write back and tell him I want to know what's got him in such a foul mood. (Neville sent us an owl) Well Ginny sends her love and Lily just can't wait to see you. Bill adds that you better be making good grades or he will have to kick you out. (Don't worry Ginny said we could have you live with us.)_

_-Farwell For Now_

_Uncle Harry. _

Oh great Teddy's foul mood was being notice, I would have to "thank" Uncle Neville later. I trailed off down the hall knowing Teddy be in my next class, I tell him then.

When I got into class, Teddy was sitting at his desk, tapping his wand on the top. I walked over to him, "Uncle Harry says write back, and tell him what's wrong, I would write back if I was you, he is the best wizard of our time." I snapped and turned and walked off to my desk.

"Victoire." Teddy said as I was half-way to my desk.

"Yes?"  
>"Thanks,"<br>"Is that all?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Good." I sighed. Though as I walked to my seat I felt warm tears dance at my eyelids.

Why was this happening to me?


	5. Chapter 5: Uncle Harry's Letter

Chapter Five:

"I better write back to Uncle Harry." I grumbled as I slammed into the common room. Why did he care if I was grumpy? Else, some how Victoire knew?

I quickly sat down and stared writing,

_Dear Uncle Harry,_

_ Sorry for not writing before this. I have been in a bad mood... I..._ I stopped, did I want to tell Uncle Harry about being in love with Victoire? It might help.

I continued, _It's just well, something shocking happened, when I climbed on the train for Hogwarts. Well I looked at Victoire and I saw something different. Not bad, good I saw Victoire as a girl. Not like I never knew but she wasn't just my sister anymore, she was a pretty girl who I really, really like. I've been upset about this, my hair changed, to brown, I can't change it back to blue. I hate brown. I don't think Victoire knows I like her, she is dating this guy named Ben, who I despise, but I don't want her to hate me, so I haven't said anything.  
>HELP!<br>- T.R.L. _

I folded it up and headed off to go get an owl to send my letter.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard a yelling voice.

"YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME!" Victoire cried.

"Oh come on I understand you, Vicky." Ben said.

"Don't call me VICKY!"

"That Lupin kid calls you that all the time." Ben said.

"That's because-"  
>"Because you like him?"<p>

"No! Because he is my best friend!"

"Okay then please give one more chance Victoire."  
>"Fine Ben, fine." I heard feet storming towards me and I backed off a few feet making it look like I had just entered the hall. I ran right into Victoire.<p>

"Teddy." She cried.

"Hi Vic." I smiled, Victoire shook her head and brushed past me and as she ran I could of swore I heard her crying.

I hurried ahead, and caught site of the back of Ben's head. I ran up to him, I grabbed him by the collar.

"Ben." I said, he let out a yelp. "We need to talk."

Ben looked up at me I was at least four inches taller, good I put fear in his eyes.

"You made Victoire cry." I said crossing my arms.

"I d-didn't mean too." Ben shuddered.

"Don't do it again." I said as I shoved past him.

I watched as the brown barn owl flew away, in to the darkening sky. I hoped Uncle Harry would write back soon. I leaned against the window and stared, after awhile then I headed back down the stairs and back towards Gryffindor Common Room.

I walked into the common room to hear soft sobs coming from the sofa by the fire. I ran towards it. Victoire lay curled up in a ball, dressed in her pink pajamas. Tears were dripping down her red face, her eyes were puffy. I sat down and took her into my arms.

"Vic?" I asked after awhile, "Did Ben do this?" Victoire shook her head. "Who was it Victoire?" I asked.

Victoire just shook her head and leaned against me, I rubbed her head in a brotherly way.

After a while, Victoire smiled up at me, "I'm going to bed, night Teddy." She got up and shuffled away, I sat there in the quiet common room and when I went to bed, I was deep in thought.

In the morning I woke up to a hooting. The brown barn owl was staring at me, I grabbed the letter and unrolled it.

_Oh Teddy,_

_ Your first love, when I told Ginny and Hermione they burst out laughing. They are leaning over me as I write this, they say us males are incapably of love. Ron objects by the way. Ginny says her brother never knew anything about love it was all Hermione. You sound like Tonks, your mother, when she was in love with your father and he wouldn't talk about it, she lost control of her appearance. You know I pretty sure Victoire has the same feelings. Ginny says her suddenly dating terrible Ben, is trying to make you jealous, Hermione says TELL HER! (Yes all in caps.) Hermione says don't worry about being rejected by Victoire. Just tell her. Ginny agrees._

_ We wish you good luck_

_ -Love, Harry, Ginny, Hermione. _

I folded the letter up and sighed. Tell her, tell Victoire? Oh yes, like it was that simple. I thought about my mom, I had heard many stories, she had to pester my dad to death to get him to agree to marry her. Not that my dad didn't love my mom, he just was afraid that by marrying her, she be an outcast in the world. I sighed again and got up. I got dressed and walked down into the common room, I was shocked to find Victoire sitting on the sofa. She smiled when I walked in.

"Morning Teddy!" She smiled, I stared, I hadn't seen her this happy yet this year.

"Want to go to breakfast?" I asked, sliding my letter into my back pocket, Victoire nodded, and we headed out the portrait hole. All the way to breakfast thoughts were swirling in my mind.

What with Victoire?

**Authors Note: Like it? Please Review I have a ton of favorites! Thank you all! **

**What's got Victoire in a good mood?  
>Read the next chapter to find out! <strong>

**It's back to Victoire's point of view!  
>Keep Reading!<br>Love,**

**Lidi999 **


	6. Chapter 6: Victoire and her secret

Chapter Six:

I was so happy! Late last night a letter had come from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, mainly Aunt Ginny.

_Dear Victoire,_

_ We (being Harry and I) just received a letter from Teddy. We have now found out the reason for his grumpy mood and change in hair color. He loves you Victoire. He does, he really does. He hates the fact that you are dating Ben. He wants to be with you. We are going to write back to him, but first we need to know, do you love him too? This is how we will give him advice, please don't bring this up in front of him, he wanted this to be a secret._

_ Well good luck!  
>Love you<em>

_ Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry_

I had wrote back as quickly as possible.

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_ Teddy loves me? Oh my gosh! This is the best news ever, I love him too! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell him to tell me! I might explode! Thank you! I LOVE YOU!_

_ -V.G.W_

And early this morning, a letter had been brought, Aunt Hermione wrote and said that, her, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry had told Teddy to tell me! I sat on the sofa all morning waiting for Teddy. I hadn't broken up with Ben just yet, I didn't want Teddy to understand I knew. And now we were walking to breakfast together.

"Go ahead, tell me." I thought staring at Teddy. Teddy glanced over at me, I smiled. He stared at me. I flipped my hair, Teddy took a deep breath.

"Tell me." I whispered under my breath.

"What you say?" Teddy asked, a confused look coming over his face, I glanced at his hair it was still brown.

"Why is your hair brown you hate brown." I said.

Teddy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"Over?" Teddy asked, looking at me.  
>"I don't know." I muttered.<p>

By this time we had reached the Great Hall. We sat down beside each other. Anna and Ben came walking over and joined us a few seconds later.

"Hey Victoire." Ben leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I whispered.

Anna sat beside me and eyed Teddy. I smiled.

"Tell you later." I mouthed. Anna smiled.

We ate breakfast in mostly quiet, and then Teddy and I got up.

"Wait Victoire." Ben said, I turned.

"Go on Teddy." I said.

Ben waited till Teddy was gone, "Are you like dating?"  
>"No!" I cried.<p>

"Okay." Ben turned and walked off. I rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Tears for us both?

Chapter Seven:

_ "Don't worry!" _Oh thanks Aunt Ginny, don't worry! Victoire doesn't care, she let Ben kiss her. Hmm, well two can play at this game. I ran into the Gryffindor Common Room and smiled, I had found my target. I strolled over and placed my hand on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel was a girl I knew had and still has a huge crush on me. She spun around.

"UH- Oh hi Teddy." She smiled, her crooked front teeth jutted out. She flip her black hair.

"Hey Rachel." I said, I smiled, the portrait hole opened and Victoire came waking in. This was my chance.

"Hey uh, Rachel you want to go out?" I asked, Victoire's face dropped.

"YES!" cried Rachel, I smiled and leaned down and hugged her.

"Good." I said. Rachel blushed, Victoire's face was red, she turned and fled up the girl's dormitory steps. I nodded.

The next morning Victoire was rage filled and couldn't even stand to be near me. At all, she refused to sit in her desk next to mine in history, moving to sit in the very back. Rachel, either didn't care or didn't notice, she was always around me. Always. She made me kind of sick.

That night I was doing my homework in the common room, when Anna came walking up to me. "Teddy." She said.

"Yes." I said without looking up.

"You know you made Victoire cry."  
>"Huh?" I asked looking up.<p>

"The night you asked Rachel out, she came running into the girl's dormitory, tears just splashing down her face, Lupin! You made her cry."

"Whatever." I grunted, Anna turned away, but inside I was thinking, "Did Victoire care?"


	8. Chapter 8: Why Teddy?

Chapter Eight:

_"Teddy doesn't love you."  
>"Teddy DOES love you, Aunt Ginny has the letter to prove it!"<br>"Doesn't."  
>"Does!" <em>

This was the on going battle in my head, which normally lead to tears. The night he asked Rachel, I couldn't take it. I raced away and curled up in my bed and cried till I could cry no more. Teddy didn't notice.

I broke up with Ben right after Teddy asked Rachel, he was actually okay, Teddy didn't notice. Teddy wasn't noticing a lot of things. Teddy and I stopped talking, all together at all, I sit in one corner he sits in the other. We hate one other. Truly hate. I was suppose to be doing Herbology, but at this point I was to mixed up with feelings to think. I stared at my book and watched, Rachel chase Teddy in circles around the common room.

Rachel loves Teddy to death, she is crazy. I hate her guts, I laid my head against the sofa's arm and shut my eyes.

"Hey." I opened my eyes, Anna was standing over me.

I moved my feet, "Hi." I muttered.

"Sorry." Anna said.

"Sorry for what?"  
>"Teddy, being a jerk."<br>"Don't mention that name! And it's not your fault, Anna."

I looked up Teddy had his hand wrapped in Rachel's. He was smiling, his hair was still brown.

"I hate you." I mouthed at the side of his head.

Anna rubbed my shoulder and stood up, I shook my head, why did Lupin do this to me?

_"Because your in love with him, no matter how much you don't want to be." _A small voice in my head chimed, and for once I couldn't fight it.

The next morning when I woke up, my eyes felt dry, I had cried again. I changed into my robes and tucked my wand away, I slid my school bag over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and walked quickly down to breakfast.

I didn't want to see Teddy, but of coarse with my luck, there was Teddy, sitting for once alone, right at my normal spot. I sat across from him and buried my face into my textbook.

"Who are you Hermione?" Teddy asked, yanking my book away, I yanked back.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"What's got you mad?" Teddy asked.

"Close it Lupin, or lose your hand." I said yanking my wand out and pointing it at his hand that was reaching for the book again.

Teddy dropped his hand, "Fine then Weasel."  
>I dropped the book, and stood up, tears flooding into my eyes, I turned and ran.<p>

"WAIT! Victoire! I didn't mean it!" Teddy cried after me.

But it was too late, I was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Love at Last

**Author's note: Jaisler your review made me laugh, thanks! And in other news thanks for all the favorites! Keep Reading I hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter Nine:

I didn't mean to make Victoire cry. I didn't! I ran through the halls pushing open empty classroom doors and searching every corner. I couldn't find Victoire anywhere.

_"SO DUMB! LUPIN! YOU MADE HER CRY!" _I screamed at myself, I felt terrible. I climbed into the Gryffindor common room, I had no luck with my search. I knew I couldn't look in the girl's dormitory, and Victoire wasn't laying out in the common room, so I climbed up to the boys' dormitory.

I reached my door and pulled it open, the first thing that hit me was the sound of tears. I looked up Victoire was curled up on my bed, her back turned to me, her blonde hair acting as a cover over her face. I walked forward and sat on the bed. Victoire sobbed.

I reached out and pulled away the hair. "Victoire?" I asked, Victoire stopped sobbing and rolled over, her blue eyes stared at me.

"Teddy?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it was me.

"Yes." I whispered.

Victoire's eyes got watery again, she pulled her wand and put it under my chin. "You, you, _Teddy Lupin_, have put me through a lot of pain. I should hate you! But Teddy, my heart doesn't think right! Lupin it doesn't! And I hate you! I really do! Aunt Ginny said you loved me and then you go and ask RACHEL, RACHEL of all people! I mean how low can you get! So I've been upset, and confused and Anna said dating Ben would make you jealous! But, but... it didn't!" Victoire dropped her wand and tears poured from her eyes.

"Vicky, don't cry. I said, Victoire's hand started shaking.

"Tell me Lupin, tell me you love me." She cried, as tears shook her body, she grabbed up her wand again. She pointed it at my heart. "Tell me."

I bent down so my face was just a few inches from hers. "Victoire Weasley, I love you." I whispered. Then before she could say anything I leaned down and kissed her.

When I pulled away, Victoire dropped her wand. She looked shocked. "I love you too Teddy Lupin." She sat up, and I brushed the hair away from her face. She rested her head against my shoulder.

We sat there alone till the door was thrown open and Anna came running in.

"Oh." She gasped, her smile burst into a huge smile. Victoire laughed.

"So I guess you need to tell Rachel?" Victoire asked, I nodded.

"Yep, in fact, come on Vic, let's do that now." I grabbed Victoire's hand and we headed into the common room. I walked with my head held high, Rachel who was talking with one of her equal obnoxious friends, gasped, when she caught sight of Victoire.

"TEDDY LUPIN!" She screamed.

I shook my head cutting her off, the whole Gryffindor common room had turned to look at us.

"Rachel, meet my new girlfriend, Victoire." I said, Victoire blushed, the common room went up in a roar.

"FINALLY!" One blonde standing in the crowd said.

"I know." Her friend chimed. I laughed, and turned to Victoire.

I leaned down and grabbed her face in my hands. I kissed her, the crowd cheered, Rachel cried out angrily and I felt her brush past me, sobbing. And I didn't feel bad at all.

"VICTOIRE, TEDDY!" The crowd cheered as I pulled back and wrapped my arm around Victoire's waist.

"I love you." I whispered to her, Victoire smiled.

"Love you too Lupin." She said, and then she laughed, and I saw Victoire smile bigger then I ever saw her before.

That had to be the best night of my life.

**Author's Note: Aww for Teddy and Victoire!**

** But wait! This story isn't over yet, stick around for the epilogue!  
>THANKS ALL! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Epilogue

Chapter Ten: The Epilogue:

_Four Years Later:_

So, Teddy and I graduated Hogwarts, I passed every subject with O's, and with my help Teddy managed to get one O in Potions and E's in everything else. And it turns out Anna had a secret crush on David. They are now dating. All my cousins, James, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo are still in Hogwarts. James is in fifth, Rose and Albus are in fourth, and Hugo and Lily are in second year.

And Teddy and me? Well, turns out he is just like his father. We have been out of Hogwarts for a whole year now and I'm still waiting for him to ask me to marry him. I asked Aunt Ginny what to do, she said just wait. Great.

Today starts winter break for Hogwarts, Teddy and I are going to the Burrow for Christmas.

When we arrived at the Burrow, my mother and father came running out.

"Victoire!" My mother grabbed me into a hug. I hugged her back. "And, Eh, 'Eddy!" She cried, hugging him also. My dad hugged me and patted Teddy on the back. "You treating my girl right?" He asked.

"DAD!" I cried.

"Yes sir." Teddy replied. We walked into the burrow and Uncle Harry greeted us.

"Hello Teddy." He said grabbing him into a hug I smiled. Aunt Ginny was sitting at the table.

"Hello Victoire." She called. I smiled.

"VICTOIRE!" Lily came running around the corner with Rose. They both tackled me.

"Hi guys." I said hugging them. Rose smiled at me.

James rounded the corner, "Hey Victoire, Teddy." He smiled.

"Wow James you have grown." I said smiling, he now towered over me.

"TEDDY!" Albus and Hugo came spinning around the corner, followed by Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Albus hugged Teddy, "Teddy? Will you morph your face for me?" Hugo asked.

"Hugo!" Aunt Hermione cried.

Teddy laughed, "It's okay Hermione."

"Is that everyone, is anyone else going to hug me?" I asked, holding my hands up.

"No one but Grandma and Grandpa." Albus said rolling his eyes. I laughed, us kids had always been tightly hugged at Christmas by Grandma and Grandpa.

"ALBUS SERVUS POTTER! Your Grandmother loves you very much." Aunt Ginny said, standing up.

Albus rolled his eyes. I ruffled his hair.

And then Grandma and Grandpa came walking into the room, and as Albus said, I was squeezed very tightly.

That night we all ate Christmas eve dinner together, we were all laughing as Teddy morphed his face as promised.

"Who wants to see a Victoire face?" He asked.

Rose, Lily, Hugo, James, and Albus raised their hands. Teddy nodded and then he smiled at me and I saw a exact copy of me.  
>"Wow Teddy, you don't look good as a blonde." I laughed as Teddy put his face back. His hair changed back to blue. "That's better." I said ruffling his hair. After we ate dinner. Hermione sent all the children to bed.<br>"Ron, Harry, help me get the presents for tomorrow morning."  
>"I'll help too." I said, so Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, and I shuffled to grab the gifts.<br>I helped Aunt Hermione lay them out under the tree.

"Well now that is done, I'm heading to bed, come on Ron." Aunt Hermione said and they headed upstairs. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny followed shortly after.

"Well," Teddy said after some time of sitting in silence, "It won't help us to be tried tomorrow, let's go to bed."

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed beside Teddy.

"Night my love." He whispered.

"Night Teddy." I smiled.

In the morning I woke up, and rolled over. Teddy stretched and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled, and winked as his hair turned red and green.

"Teddy." I moaned, pulling the cover over my head. Teddy pulled it down.

"It could be worst," he said, "I could change my skin green and red."  
>"Don't!" I cried, throwing the cover off of me. Teddy laughed.<p>

I climbed out of bed and went to get dress. I put on my best dress, it was a deep red. I walked out, Teddy was waiting on me.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said taking my hand, I rolled my eyes.

We walked downstairs, everyone else was up and sitting on the floor.

"There you are!" Aunt Ginny cried grabbing my arm, and pulling me into the room. She shoved against Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Let's open gifts." Aunt Hermione cried, I turned around and sat down.

"Here Victoire." Rose said, throwing me a package, "From Grandma." She said.

I laughed and ripped open the package, and of course it was a sweater with a giant V on it.

"Thanks Grandma." I said. I slid it over my dress.

I opened a few more presents when I realized Teddy's pile hadn't been touched.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked. I looked around the room, "Better yet, where is Uncle Harry and Teddy?"  
>Aunt Ginny shrugged, "Guess they are having a man to man talk."<p>

I rolled my eyes and opened the next gift.

After I had opened a few more gifts, Uncle Harry came walking into the room, he kissed Aunt Ginny on the head.

"Hey Uncle Harry." I said, Uncle Harry nodded and sat down. "Do you know where Teddy is?" I asked him.

Uncle Harry shook his head. "Hey Victoire," He held up a package, "You forgot this one." He tossed it to me. I took it in my hands. I shook it, it made no sound.

"What is it?" I asked, Uncle Harry shrugged, I picked at the paper.  
>"Maybe I should help you open that?" I turned around, Teddy stood over me, smiling. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad to see him, I handed him the little box.<br>Teddy circled around me, and sat on the floor. "Hmm." He said picking at the box.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uncle Harry tap Albus on the shoulder and whisper something. Albus nodded and got up.

I looked at him as he walked out of the room, Teddy was still picking at the paper. "Hmm, wow this is on tight." He said.

"Help!" Albus called, nobody moved.

"I'll go." I said, I stood up and brushed my dress off, I walked into the kitchen, Albus was standing tip-toe reaching for a mug.

"Still so short." I said grabbing the mug, I handed it to Albus.

"Thanks Victoire." He turned and ran from the kitchen, without filling the mug. I shrugged and headed back to the living room. The first thing I spotted was Aunt Hermione standing outside the living room door which was now closed.

"Uh Aunt Hermione?" I asked.

"Hey Victoire." Aunt Hermione said, from the other side of the door came three knocks.

Aunt Hermione opened the door a crack, she stuck her head in. "Over there!" She hissed. Then she pulled away and shut the door back.

"Can I go in?" I asked, Aunt Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet." There came another set of rapping on the door. Aunt Hermione pulled out a piece of cloth.

"Sorry Victoire. I have too." She said stepping towards me, the wrapped the piece of cloth around my eyes.

"I can't see." I moaned.

"That's the point." Aunt Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.  
>"Here." She said and pushed on my shoulders, I sat down. I reached for the blindfold.<p>

"No, not yet!" Aunt Hermione cried, there was moving in the room, I sighed.

Suddenly I felt the blindfold loosen and then it fell in my lap, I blinked, wondering what I was suppose to see. I looked up Teddy was in front of me.

"Hi Victoire." He smiled and then I realized how he was sitting in front of me, on one knee.

I put my hands over my mouth as Teddy pulled out the package, which was now unwrapped.

"Victoire Weasley, I love you so much, Will you marry me?" Teddy asked. I stared at him

"Oh, my, gosh! YES! YES! YES!" I cried, throwing my arms around Teddy's neck and kissing him. Teddy stood up and pulled me into a hug and twirled me.

The room cheered.

"See all you had to do was wait." Aunt Ginny whispered. I smiled. I kissed Teddy again.

"Do you Teddy Lupin take Victoire Weasley to be your wife?"  
>"I do."<br>"And do you Victoire Weasley take Teddy Lupin to be your husband."

"I do."  
>"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone clapped. I kissed Teddy.<p>

Some one whistled, and if I had to guess, James.

I took Teddy's hand and we smiled at the crowd. Rose in her silky pink bridesmaid dress smiled at her new boyfriend Scorpius. Aunt Ginny clasped her hand in Uncle Harry's. Aunt Hermione was balling into Uncle Ron's shoulder. Albus leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

I laughed, as we cut the cake and Teddy decide to slam it into my face.  
>"Vicky, you have a little bit of cake, everywhere." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out.<p>

I sat at a table, with Teddy, my mom, dad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Ginny. We talked for awhile and then Teddy pulled me away for a dance.

"I love you." Teddy whispered as we slowly spun around.

"I love you too Lupin." I whispered.

"Hey you're a Lupin now too." He laughed. "Victoire Lupin. That has a nice ring to it."

"Your right it does." I said, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We spun slowly over and over as the sun set, and as my family left, I hugged them goodbye promising to visit. But I wasn't only saying goodbye to my old family, I was saying hello to my new family.  
>"Let's go home." Teddy whispered. I nodded, and we headed out into the sunset to start our new life.<p>

The End!

**Author's note: I'm so sad its over! But very happy too. Now I have to go back to my other stories!**

** Well, keep reading!  
>-Lidi999<strong>


End file.
